hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Dark Millenium
Meeting the Old For five years now the castle had been floating above Kaven Base, without doing much. In those five years the plane had also lived through a relative peaceful time, without much of anything happening to disturb the lives of its inhabitants. However this was soon to change, an primordial evil was about to return, one with the power to vanquish the entire planar system. To stop this an old group of guardians arrived on Earth plane to stop this from occurring. It was a rather normal day on Kaven Base. Everyone was going about their lives. Keryn was still trying to improve her own capabilities, however was met with little success. The Hybrids, who now had been utterly recognised as productive and useful members of the society, where free to live their lives without being exposed to racism where ever they went. All in all it was one of the few times in history, that Earth Plane was free of any conflict, it was as if the entire Plane was holding its breath, waiting for the next great catastrophe to happen, and soon it would be obliged. It was the central plaza of Kaven Base, where it happened. It was a beautiful winter evening. It had snowed nearly the entire day, and so the whole base was covered in snow and by nightfall there were only a few snow flakes drifting around the air. Then it was as if time froze, the snow flakes stopped mid air, the wind with it and for an instant, there was no movement. Then space itself ruptured and split apart as a strange, traditionally Japanese looking gate appeared and a beam of light fell through it. Within seconds of the gate appearing, Keryn was on the scene. The Urea-Katana on her back and ready to summon her soul-blade at any time. She eyed the strange gate with interest and apprehension. When a portal opened, and Morrigan, Axel and Mason popped out of a portal Morri had created. "The others?" asked Keryn, referencing the other Hybrids. "Getting ready, just in case." responded Mason, not taking his eyes of the gate. "Good. Be ready on those portals, Morri." ordered Keryn. Morrigan nodded, signifying her readiness and then the group waited, in silence. When suddenly two shapes could be seen approaching them through the light. Once the pair had stepped out of the light, they revealed themselves to be two women, one blonde the other brunette. At that Keryn tilted her head slightly to the side, which caused the rest of her group to look at her, puzzled. "Is something wrong?" asked the blonde. "I know you. You were there when we killed Erelim." responded Keryn, her head still tilted. "That is true." responded the brunette, the wind finally starting to move again, and snow flakes brushing against her hair. "So what do you need?" asked Keryn, while it sounded agitated and bit aggressive, her body language wasn't tensed up, however it did show readiness to engage in combat. "We told you the last time we met." answered the blonde, raising an eyebrow. "For the sake of those who weren't there, refresh my memory." requested Keryn. "Maybe...somewhere, where we are not to suffer the environment?" asked the brunette, as the wind and snowing had intensified, drastically. Making standing around a rather unpleasant experience. "We could use the Hybrid bar Viv has been running. She won't mind. Much." said Axel to Keryn. At that the Erachi nodded and Axel and Morrigan lead the way towards the bar. The two strangers following them, with Mason and Keryn bringing up the rear. As the snow storm started to intensify even more. The moment they entered the bar, they could smell the typical smell one would associate with such a place. Alcohol, grease foods, smoke. It all was there, perfectly ordinary. Where it not for the strange goth sitting alone at the bar, with the Ayoril Emperor's blade on a stand. The blade caught the eye of the two foreigners, but only for a moment. "Yes this is much better than to suffer the elements outside." sighed the blonde relieved, she really didn't like snow storms all that much. Vivian, without knowledge what was going on simply gave the whole procession a WTF look. Before anything could happened, Keryn seized the word to quickly explain the situation to the bewildered looking Hybrid. "People who claim to be my predecessors, extraplanar." "Greeaat." responded Viv, with everyone present knowing she didn't mean that. However she was quickly pulled aside by Morrigan who asked her, why she wasn't with Katalena. "Oh yes, we haven introduce ourselves. Please forgive us for that. My name is Paige Prentiss, Captain of Court Guard Squad One." explained the brunette. "And I am Rachel Seaver, Captain of Court Guard Squad Two." added the blonde. After they had introduced themselves, Axel quickly glared at Mason to stop him from using any of his usual quips. "Keryn Renner. Erachi. This is Axel and Morrigan Gustafsson, as well as Mason Young and Viv McIntyre, some of the leaders of a species known as Skulblakan-Human Hybrids." said Keryn introducing herself and her group. "Oh we do know who you are." answered Paige. "None of us know what you mean when you talk about being captains, by the way." said Axel, voicing what the others were thinking. "We are Harton-Erachi. Created long, long ago by the Lord Emperor of Gallifrey, and the Lord Regent of the Mirror Plane. Our duty is to protect the Silent Lord, the ruler of the entire planar system. Each of us captains a squad of other Harton-Erachi, usually numbering between two hundred and four hundred members." explained Rachel. "There are more of you?" asked Mason, turning to look questioningly at Keryn. "No. They are quite different from what I am, Mason." shot Keryn back. "That is true. However, we were the first attempt of creating something, like you." answered Paige. "So why are you here?" asked Morrigan, leading the conversation to where it was actually supposed to go. "To warn you and help you defend your plane." answered Rachel as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Not again..." moaned or sighed the Hybrids in unison. "From what, precisely?" sighed Keryn, sounding exasperated and rolling her eyes. "From the greatest danger that exists for all planes out there." answered Paige matter-of-factually. "Who will you need?" asked Keryn with a hearty sigh. "Whomever is ready to fight and lay down their lives for this plane." retorted Rachel. "That would be everyone on this base. The problem lies in the fact that not everyone will be...useful, per se." remarked Keryn, looking in the general direction of the floating castle. "Is something wrong?" asked Paige. "Something I can sense that you cannot is the Soul Force of an individual. It would take far too long to explain what it is, but there is a being within that fortress that has abnormally high levels of it. It just occurred to me that you have very similar levels to him." said Keryn. At this both Captains turned towards the fortress as well, a slight look of unease on their faces. "Could it be..." whispered Paige, more to herself than to any of the others. When suddenly a pale blue energy beam sliced through the wall coming directly for Viv. She was sent flying across the room, once the smoke cleared, Vivien could be seen engulfed in some advanced form metal and moaned as she started to get up. The others all activated their various powers and Keryn drew her blade. "Stay back." ordered Paige as she drew her own blade, whilst Keryn's eyes began to glow white. "Morri, portal!" ordered Keryn as all besides her and Mason went through it. "Do you think, you can escape me?" laughed the blue-haired man, a sick and dangerous laugh. "Who the hell is this?" asked Keryn Paige and Rachel, looking at the man. Before either could answer, a mighty kick sent Keryn into the ground. "Shouldn't you be asking ME that? I'm the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" laughed the man. Keryn, jumped back up and started to laugh, earning her strange looks from the two captains and a glare from Grimmjow. "Oh you want more? You little ant." growled the Espada. Before anything else could happen, a black-clad man appeared and pinned Keryn to the wall. "Let them handle this." he said in a soft voice, while easily pinning a struggling a Keryn to the wall with ease. "Please rid us of this fool, Paige, Rachel." he commented again not turning around. "Usually people greet each other after not seeing each other for a long time." snapped Paige at the man, while Rachel deflected another attack from Grimmjow. "Formalities have no place on the field of battle, you know I believe that." snapped the mysterious man back, before turning to Grimmjow. "You have no place here." "You are just a relic of the past, like the other two. You all will die!" shouted Grimmjow, as an orb of energy form in his hand again, radiating with intense power. "I'll take care of this...you two seem to have to clear something." commented Rachel, as she followed Grimmjow through the hole he had created and into the sky. "I suppose we do." said the mysterious man, as he and Paige vanished. "Show us what you've got, now's a good a time as any." said Keryn jumping up to Rachel and Grimmjow. "Make sure, all people leave this base and the surrounding area immediately." ordered Rachel as she pointed her blade at Grimmjow, who was still charging his attack. "Mason!" called Keryn, the Hybrid nodded and warped reality, he and all the inhabitants of Kaven Base vanished. Leaving only Keryn, Rachel and Grimmjow to carry out their fight. "You stay out of this. You might not have realised it yet, but this guy is at least at the moment, out of your league." said the Captain. However before the Erachi could answer Grimmjow interrupted them. "Gran Ray Cero!" he called out and the blue orb form into a cascading energy wave, at this moment Keryn realised what the other woman had meant. This blast was enough to eradicate anyone directly hit by it. Which meant, at that thought Keryn turned to look at Rachel to see her bear a concentrated smile, raise her blade and called. "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade. Sōgyo no Kotowari!" and her blade glowed intensely for a moment before forming two different swords of strange appearance. She then stung forward with one of the blades, right into the hard of the energy wave. Keryn could help, but to wonder if that woman was either incredibly brave or stupid or a mix of the two. This however changed, when she saw that the blade was absorbing the energy, then the little metal charms on the court that connected the two blades began to glow in a bright light and then the other blade sent the energy wave back to where it had originated, at Grimmjow. Keryn reentered her Erachi state as the heat from the energy beam was simply to high and would have boiled her skin otherwise, her cloths however were not so lucky and soon scorch markes emerged on them. She wondered how Rachel could handle the heat as easily as she apparently did. The deflected attack however missed its target as Grimmjow was no longer where he had been before and so the energy wave annihilated Kaven Base, however luckily enough Mason had managed to save all living things, so no one was hurt. Yet the blast continued on and dug nearly into the planets core. Grimmjow came charging at them again, this time his blade drawn and smashed it down on Rachel's extended blades. While the captain was a gifted swordswoman, and had a very high physical strength, even she shuddered under the impact, however was not to stunned to not fight back. What erupted was an incredibly tense fight, which Keryn could only follow because she was in her Erachi state, but also realised that interfering wasn't to her or to Rachel's advantage. The fight continued on, each time the swords collided shock waves were sent in all directions and Keryn had to steady herself in midair, not something easy to do. Multiple times she thought, either opponent had the opportunity to land a decisive blow, yet the other parried it at the last moment, as if they had known where the other would strike. Keryn made a mental note to inquire about this later, however for the moment continued to watch. When all of a sudden Grimmjow jumped back. A strange black line had appeared behind him, and from that black line, others stretched out and for a moment it looked like a mouth about to vomit, then it smoothed over and reality was ripped apart. Another white clad, man stood there in the opening, his skin pale and grey, his eyes a deadly green. "Grimmjow...Lord Aizen wants you to return...now." ordered the new comer, his voice calm and emotionless. "Gah...just when I was about to have some real fun." spat Grimmjow, however he jumped up to his apparent ally, and also stepped into the black void. "Guess, I'll see you the next time. Do try to get a bit stronger, ey." laughed Grimmjow as the portal closed behind him and the other strange man. After the other two had vanished Keryn flew towards Rachel. "Who were they, why are they attacking us, and how do I help stop them?" she asked, completely foregoing asking whether the captain was alright. "They were a powerful group of people called the Espada, they are attacking you because Aizen wants it...and how you and the others can help, you'll learn in the next few days." sighed Rachel exhausted and resealed her blade, before running her sleeve over her forehead to remove the sweat. "I've a feeling you have a lot of explaining to do. We should find the others, I know where they went." said Keryn. "Lead the way." panted Rachel, as she followed the Erachi. Rule of Might Rule of Might Vanquish the Weak Point of No Return Once More Into the Breach... Transcendence The Longest Night A Final Sacrifice Category:Stories